particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Parti Pour Paix et Progress
The Parti Pour Paix et Progress, otherwise known as the PPPP, was a major party in the nation of Kanjor. It maintained an important and vocal position in the Sénat du Kanjor and was vital in constructing many of the nation's current laws. From periods of leadership to periods of resistance against those in power (even to the point of underground illegal activities), the PPPP reamined steadfast in its loyalty to its ideals and to the Kanjorans it represented. In 2604, the PPPP reestablished itself in the nation of Alduria, created by native Aldurians who were inspired by the radical ideas of the historic Kanjoran party. By 2618, the "Republic-Empire" of Alduria had been replaced with a new republic, and so the party's short-lived rebirth came to a close as its goals were completed. =Rapport de Mission= The PPPP's primary objective was to ensure peace, prosperity and progress in Kanjor and throughout Terra. Non-violence and openness were key components to its philosophy and it worked to ensure that every Kanjoran citizen received the highest quality of life possible. In Alduria, the new PPPP pursued the same goals for its own nation. It was met with little success in domestic policy, which was driven my larger and more radical movements, but it was a key player in bringing down the monarchy that had long plagued the country. =Idéologie= Pacifisme Above all things, the PPPP strived for peace.Note that "Paix" comes before "Progress." The violent loss of human life is not worth even the greatest of causes, and the PPPP firmly believed that diplomacy and democracy are the greatest ways to achieve progress in the world. Realizing that war can be a very real threat, the PPPP supported ample defense of the nation. What is more important, however, is understanding and confronting problems that may lead to war and solving them before they can lead to tragedy. One of the greatest goals of the PPPP in Alduria was to stop the aggressive expansionism of the Aldurian Empire and ultimately end the empire itself. This it accomplished within 14 years of its establishment after recruiting more parties to its cause and ultimately driving out Alduria's "royal" family. Socialisme The PPPP was never called a communist party, but it did believe that a government can provide for its people to a large extent and that "big government" is not something to be minimized or feared. The PPPP sought a perfect balance between capitalist individualism and initiative and socialist programs that made life more equitable in Kanjor and less marred by the greed of private business. Liberté The PPPP strongly advocated for personal freedom. It did however have to make distinctions where the rights of others were concerned, such as with second-hand smoke and abortion. =Accroches Historiques= ''Force contre les crétins! This was used while the PPPP battled the dangerous irresponsibility of the Goons. ''Non d'Enfer! This phrase was such a trademark of PPPP members that it almost got just that- a trademark. =Élections= Le 25ème Siècle Le '40's *Février 2445 The first elections that the party went through were in February of the year 2445, and the people of Kanjor gave the PPPP an amazing 78 seats, making a plurality in the Sénat. A party had not been given the plurality in the Confédération in its first election in over 300 years.This was done by the Malfico Progressive Fascist Party. *Octobre 2447 In its second election, the PPPP maintained its 78 seats and continued to accomplish legislation of peace and progress as the leading party of the Sénat du Kanjor. Le '50's *Février 2450 After five years at the top, the PPPP sustained its first loss in February of 2450. The Grand Order of Organized Native Sodality became the new leading party with more seats than the PPPP had had. Olivier Besancenot was still able to maintain his post as president, due to the support of the PPK, however, and the PPPP remained positive about fighting against the "Goons" to continue the progress they had been creating. *Juin 2452 The PPPP lost even more influence in the Sénat and became the fifth largest party in Kanjor. Olivier Besancenot was thrown from office and Pierre Etienne resigned as Premier minister before he could be replaced. *Octobre 2454 Despite a small gain in seats, the Sénat elections of 2454 did nothing to change the PPPP's position in the legislature. One of its moderate allies was traded for another as the PPK lost a large number of seats and the KCP (Kanjoran Centrist Party) surged to the second highest number of seats and won the presidency. *Février 2457 The PPPP's results in 2457 were very similar to 2454. They gained just a few seats but didn't change their ranking among the other parties. The most significant change from the 28 months previous was that the "Goons" fell far from their plurality to have the same number of seats as the PPPP and the KCP not only held the presidency but gained the plurality. This despite the fact that the KCP had abstained from most if not all recent votes and had been basically inactive for years. *Juin 2459 More seats were gained for the parti, but its ranking among other parties moved up only one space and the fall of the Goons was replaced with a similar party gaining the plurality- The Bastion of Yummy Oats and Beer. Le '60's *Octobre 2461 The PPPP again gained a small amount of seats. The Kanjoran Centrist Party lost all of its seats and the UPNH won the plurality. *Février 2464 Because of seat reduction in the legislature from 375 to 250 seats, the PPPP lost seats but actually gained a small amount in the percentage of total seats it had. *Juin 2466 The Deus Vult Party lost some seats but remained the largest party while the PPPP became the second largest party and placed Zéphyrine Renard as Président. *Juin 2469 The Deus Vult Party again lost influence but remained the largest party. The PPPP gained more seats to have the largest percentage of seats that it had ever had. After just a single term as Président, Zéphyrine Renard was deposed as both a leader and the presidential candidate for her party. Unable to quickly field another candidate, the PPPP instead backed the candidate of the new Union Pour Un Movement Populaire but fell far short of getting them elected. Le '70's *Juin 2472 The PPPP gained a small number of seats but the Deus Vult Party lost several, giving the PPPP the plurality and Kanjor's liberal bloc control of the government. The UPMP also gained many seats, adding to the new leftist influence that followed the reign of an extremely religious party. The PPPP's percentage of seats during this session was the highest it had ever had and would continue to be for many decades. *Juin 2475 Despite a sizable seat loss, the status quo remained largely intact as seats from the PPPP went to its close compatriot the UPMP and the PPK lost seats to put its regular ally the DVP back as the largest party. *Décembre 2477 The PPPP yet again became the largest party, but it lost a few seats and with two new previously seat-less parties gaining significant representation in the legislature, the senat had seats spread out pretty evenly among many parties creating an environment where cooperation was essential. After losing his bid for the presidency yet again, Pierre Etienne at last retired from leadership of the PPPP. Le '80's *Décembre 2480 La partie modérée très extrême gained seats from both political extremes to become the deciding factor in the legislature. It also won the presidency, beating out the PPPP's new candidate Armel Derbec Chauviteau, although the PPPP retained the largest number of seats. *Décembre 2483 The PPPP gained the presidency but otherwise the status quo remained intact. *Décembre 2486 Armel Derbec Chauviteau was not elected to a second term as president, but the PPPP maintained the plurality. The PDC returned as a party shortly after this election, after it had been dormant since only a few years into the existence of the PPPP. *Décembre 2489 Armel Derbec Chauviteau regained the presidency and the PPPP kept its plurality, with only very small seat changes in the legislature. The biggest change was the gain of five seats by the fascistes. The second, third, and fourth largest parties all had the same number of seats. Le '90's *Décembre 2492 Major changes to the structure of Kanjor's body politic occurred in this election. The PID, named the PDC before that, gained 33 seats to become the third largest party. The UPNH won the presidency and also made gains so that it had 45 seats, the same as the PPPP, so both shared the plurality. The Deus Vult party disbanded within the year after this election, meaning that there were only 220 total seats for the rest of the session. *Février 2494 A push for early elections on the pretense of filling the seats vacated by the DVP was pushed through because of PPPP support but then proved disastrous for the parti. The PPPP lost the plurality that it had held for decades and became only the third largest party after the UPNH and the DPUF, which grew much due to the fact that it and the DVP were very much alike. Surprisingly, it was the PPK that won the presidency, although this was because of DPUF endorsement. *Février 2497 The UPNH and DPUF held the plurality together as they had the same number of seats, with the PPPP standing as the third largest party with a significantly smaller number of seats. Le 26ème Siècle *Février 2500 The UPNH lost much of its position clearly leaving the fascistes in the position of leadership. The PPPP lost some seats but maintained its position while the UPMP and PU made gains. *Février 2503 Following the pattern of election changes encouraged by the PPPP effecting its vote negatively, a PPPP initiative to double the size of the senate led to other parties make large gains in the next election and leaving the PPPP as the sixth largest party with the second smallest percentage of seats that it had ever had. The UPMP, the most beautiful party in the nation remained constant, despite constant scheming and debauchery. The PPPP decided to endorse them full on for the presidency in the next years. Le '40's *Septembre 2546 This was the first election in which the reformed 2ème PPPP took part. A significant number of seats were gained, but the parti still had only a small portion of senate seats. Erstwhile, homeboy-UPMP, retained the majority, while somehow losing seats. *Septembre 2549 The parti gained a disappointing 11 seats, disappointing as the large and long-time presence the PPK had dissolved before the election and there were many open seats up for grabs. The UCG gained even more seats, but with the PPK gone it was left as the only essentially conservative party remaining in Kanjor. Le '50's *Septembre 2552 The PPPP lost 21 seats in a tremendous election that gave a new party, the AF, and unprecedented plurality. All other parties suffered, especially the UCG, which had previously had the plurality but was now relegated to a smaller status than the parti. *Août 2553 Early elections were called as a measure to challenge the unbelievable results of the previous election, but they only hurt the PPPP further by shuffling around a few votes among the lesser parties and the AF's plurality did not change by a seat. =Chefs du Parti= Pendant l'Âge de Pierre Etienne (2443-2477) François Bayrou Chef du parti 2443-2447, Président 2445-2447 The PPPP's ascendancy from a brand new political entity to the largest seat-holder in the nation came as quite a shock to the party's premier leader François Bayrou, who also became Président de la Confédération in that election. Although accepted as a good-natured man and adequate party representative, Bayrou accomplished very little in his single term as head of state and soon went into retirement after a whirlwind political career. Pierre Etienne Chef du parti 2443-2477, Premier Ministre 2446-2452 et 2464-2477 As Bayrou's time ended it was apparent that the real power behind the PPPP from the beginning had been the elusive and mysterious figure Pierre Etienne. The adjectives "elusive" and "mysterious" are here used because the public has in fact never seen Pierre Etienne. More on that amazing statement and other information on Pierre Etienne can be found on his page here. Pierre Etienne was accepted as the Premier Ministre de la Confédération a year after the historic February 2445 election. Despite the peculiarities of their head of government, Pierre Etienne became a steadfast man of action in the eyes of the people. Absolutely nothing is known by the public about anything other than Etienne's political views, but it is expected that Pierre will continue to remain the PPPP's most influential leader. For most of the 70's, Pierre was both the PPPP's candidate for president and for the premiership. When he was still unable to become president in 2477, Pierre quite surprisingly announced a sudden retirement from political leadership. As the founding father of the PPPP, he served as its leader without interruption for 34 years and although none of his constituents ever saw his face he will be dearly remembered. Olivier Besancenot Chef du parti 2443-2453, Président 2447-2452 As the second election in the history of the PPPP approached, it was much questioned whether Pierre Etienne, now the official party leader and obviously most powerful man in government, would run as the new candidate for président. Somewhat surprisingly, Pierre decided to stick to his post as Premier Ministre and supported the bid of Olivier Besancenot to become the PPPP's candidate for the presidency. For much more on Besancenot visit his page here. Zéphyrine Renard Chef du parti 2453-2469, Président 2466-2469 Please see Zéphyrine's page here. L'Âge de Stabilité (2480-2490) *'Armel Derbec Chauviteau': Chef du parti 2477-2493, Président 2483-2486 et 2489-2492 *'Vérène Savard': Chef du parti 2477-2500, Premier Ministre 2482-2500 L'Âge de Merde (2490-2546) *'Vérène Savard' (Valjean après de 2493): Chef du parti 2482-2500 *'Jean Pierre-Etienne Valjean': Chef du parti 2493-2500 *'Paul Poirot': Chef du parti 2500-2546 *'Pierrette Alère': Chef du parti 2500-2546 L'Âge de l'Égalité (2546-2556) The spring and summer of 2546 brought a massive wave of change within the PPPP and the creation of a new reformed party, the 2ème PPPP, following an upsurge of activity following the horrible "Âge de Merdre" that had lasted more than fifty years- fifty years with the same party leaders. Radical members of the party destroyed the leadership system and created anonymous titles for leaders within the party and in public service in the name of the party. This was hailed as an action in the vision of Pierre Etienne, who was himself ever anonymous and unknown. After all, to this day it cannot be determined whether Pierre Etienne was his real name or not. A new age of equality had been brought upon the PPPP, and celebrity politicians, family lines of leaders and other such corruptions would be no more. 2556-2604: Le Parti n'existait pas. It was a lonely time for many in southern Seleya. Bits of the PPPP still lived on, however, some went to Indrala to form the Sezoka Heiwa Zenshona Seito, and some of the anarchists in Rildanor's party Violence et Liberté even claimed to come from the PPPP tradition. Then, in 2604, the PPPP rose again, except that this time it was in Alduria. Une Nouvelle Ère (2604-2618) *'Claude Renault': Chef du parti 2604-2618 Disgruntled Aldurians looked to the inspiration of a historic Kanjoran party as they sought to overthrow their oppressive monarchy. They brought back to life the past of image of the PPPP and led the foundation of a new era in Aldurian history. As the "Republic-Empire" became the Confédération Aldurienne, the top members of the party agreed that it was the right time for the party to dissolve and once again leave its mark in history. 2618-Présent: Le Parti n'existait pas. Factions of the PPPP in Alduria seeking new challenges after the toppling of Alduria's despot were rumored to have gone east into Rildanor seeking to end the monarchy there. What they accomplished or even whether they joined or created a political party there remains unknown. =Conflits et Polémiques= Parti Nomination de Renard Although her ascendancy to a main party leader in 2453 went quite smoothly within the ranks of the PPPP, the Kanjoran media was loathe to let a story like Zéphyrine Renard's go unnoticed. Much more about Zéphyrine can be discovered on her page here, but in short, Zéphyrine was the admitted mistress of Olivier Besancenot and her nomination by him to become his replacement in the PPPP was seen as a bit of a scandal by the public. All passed over eventually when most people realized, as the party had known all along, that Zéphyrine was the best person for the job. However, all the media outrage may have had a lasting effect on the voters as they went to the booths in presidential elections. Zéphyrine's first run for président was a complete disgrace compared to the debuts of her two predecessors. It would take thirteen years before she became Kanjor's head of state, but then after a single term she was thrown from power within her party and was forced to retire from politics. Chefs Marié When Armel Derbec Chauviteau was tragically assassinated in 2493, just a year after coming in a close second to Charles Russette in getting his third term as president, the question of who would succeed him as partner to Vérène Savard was very much up in the air. While this was being heavily discussed by the parti, Savard decided to marry her long-time partner, Jean Pierre-Etienne Valjean, the son of long time PPPP leader Jean Valjean. After the marriage, Jean Pierre-Etienne stealthily became an almost de facto leader with his wife and discussion of who would replace Chauviteau gradually disappeared. The majority of party members seem to support the young Valjean's bid for the presidency at the next election, but many see his current position as a result of nepotism and oppose his continued prominence. Création du 2ème PPPP Although the PPPP has long been the most liberal and radical party in Kanjor, it was in 2456 that the most liberal and most radical within the party overthrew the status quo, forcing the aged, corrupt and ineffective leadership out of power and creating a new party, the 2ème PPPP, that would shun action in one's self interest and make party leaders take on anonymous pseudonyms in order to remain true to their duty and not to themselves. Kanjor had already had an anonymous president in Pierre Etienne, but there was still widespread questioning of the new PPPP that had made such an iconoclastic change. Although the commonly used name and the color of the party had changed, it's ideals had not changed at all and the parti remained at its heart the PPPP. National La Mort de l'AO Upon the PPPP's entrance into the Kanjoran political arena there were several leftist parties already in existence that helped pass the Parti's fledgling bills while it had no seats of its own to vote with. Foremost among these was the Autonomie d'Ouvrier which had very similar stands as the PPPP on all but a few issues. There had been a lot of opposition from other parties to the AO's leading leftist coalition and in almost a perfect storm of having a new party which seemingly got a lot accomplished along the same lines as a failing leader, the Autonomie d'Ouvrier was swept from power in the elections of February 2445, losing a huge portion of its seats, and as you well know, the PPPP came out on top. Création de l'UPFF Also hurt by the elections of 2445 was the Democratic Labor Party, a secondary member of the leftist coalition headed by the AO. Following the abrupt rise of the PPPP, the leaders of the DLP transformed their party into a new menace- the United Patriotic Front of Fascists. The UPFF immediately became the foremost enemy of the PPPP and while the party with plurality neither gained or lost seats in the October 2447 election, the fascists gained seats and strengthened their influence. International Combat avec le MCP Spanning a time period of almost a month and contained entirely within the debate of the Loi de Sécurité found here http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=136011, speakers for the Mordusian Capitalists Party of Mordusia came into conflict with the PPPP after the MCP got involved in Kanjoran debate and was initially responded to by the PPPP with the half jocular comment, "Mordusian capitalist pigs! What kind of people gives a party like yours the plurality?"Although rhetorical in nature, the answer, obviously, is Mordusians. As can be read on the linked debate page, the argument between the two groups, both the pluralities and presidential parties in their nations, ended with the MCP's outright severing of relations with Kanjor's foremost party and a less than concerned response from the PPPP: "LOL,Neither the Président or the Premier Minstre took the MCP very seriously and agreed that it might be a good opportunity to practice their internet shorthand. signed Président de la Confédération Olivier Besancenot et Premier Ministre de la Confédération Pierre Etienne, Chef de la Parti Pour Paix et Progress" Conflit en Cildania Already having an established relationship with the War is Peace Party of Cildania, the PPPP decided to do something about this nation's affairs when it heard of the ruin that the anarchist parties in power were creating. The Justice League of Cildania and the Imperial Cildanian Egoists held the majority and were wreaking havoc with bills such as this http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=139519 and this http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=139945. The bill that the PPPP brought up to address the issue can be seen here http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php. The conflict even went so far as to have military intervention suggested, but fortunately for all, democracy was successful in removing the extremists from power and justice was gradually restored. =Le Mort du Parti Pour Paix et Progress au Kanjor= The PPPP disbanded after the 2556 election. Remnants of the party leadership went into exile in Indrala and formed what would become the Sezoka Heiwa Zenshona Seito. =Le Mort du Parti Pour Paix et Progress en Alduria= <> -Octobre 2618 =Apostilles= Category:Political parties in Alduria Category:Political parties in Kanjor